


Broken bird rewritten

by Irishfairy2005



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Anal Sex, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rough Oral Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishfairy2005/pseuds/Irishfairy2005
Summary: in 1993 A 17-year-old goes missing in California. Assuming the dead search is called off. Nearly 10 years later brad mysteriously appears with four boys.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Other
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger Warning this fic does talk about rape.😬

brad did want ever he could for his boys. He tries to give them a normal childhood giving the circumstances they were in. Brad would

make sure the boys eat their vegetables brush their teeth before bed. Trying to teach them how to read and write every time there hear the beeping coming from the door. Brad would make the boys go behind him. He never let O'Neil come near them.

Brad open his eyes Turning over in bed brad was very familiar to living here. He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. Brad knocked on the boy's door. Come on

"guys time to wake up before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast. The living room was connected to the kitchen. And the kitchen was connected to the bedrooms so it wasn't long until Nate the middle child had entered the kitchen morning dad said, Nate. "Good Morning said brad you sleep alright. Just then, the oldest had walk-in wearing a pair of sunglasses "ah good morning shit head said Ray punching Nate on the arm as hard he could. "Ray wants did I say about wearing sunglasses at the table said brad as he was cooking some turkey bacon and eggs." Sorry, said, ray taking the sunglasses off. Then Walt came walking in the kitchen holding the youngest boy James. Brad was dishing up the bacon when ray saw that brad had a really bad bruise on his neck.

"yo Want happen to you homes said Ray looking at the bruise ."nothing that concerned you Joshua said brad.

Brad chose not to tell the boys how he was always getting bruises. Or that O'Neil was there biological father to Ray and the other boys he was just Mr o Neil.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast brad give the boys there Flintstones vitamins. Than Ray ran over to the TV "yeah time for cartoons yell Ray.

"You can watch TV for an hour than it times for reading said brad." Ah man said Ray. Nate and Walt sit down on the floor next to ray. First it was SpongeBob Ray sing the theme song as loud as he could annoying brad. Than it was caillou god brad hated that little shit . Than after red and stimpy brad started to teach the boys how to read and write. While Ray was struggling to read Clifford the big red dog. Brad managed put James down for his nap.

Than brad got back to Ray who was trying to read.

Walt however hit it on the head the first try. Reading sentences from his book. Walt was pretty smart for his age but he always was a very nervous kid. After reading it was time for lunch. Than it was time for math. James woke up from his nap. After that the boys started running around the room to get some exercise. Brad let them watch some more TV. Before dinner than it was bedtime. brad

Tuck them into bed. Brad sing them the same lullaby Brad's mother sing to him to send them asleep. Brad entered the living room and rolled his eyes the room was a mess toys laying on floor. The table cover in crayons and colouring books. These kids where keeping brad on his feet he couldn't take his eyes off them for asecond. As brad was cleaning up he could hear the door on the other side go beep beep. O'Neil

open the door. "Hey said brad. "Hey said O'Neil" where are the kids? "In bed said brad. "They can't even stay up to say hi to me said O'Neil. "It there bedtime said brad.

" So am the bad guy said O'Neil. " Well If you mean drugging and kidnaping me Nealy 10 years ago. Said brad than yes. O'Neil just give brad a look that says you shouldn't have not said That. O'Neil punch brad in the face before grabbing his arm . And dragged brad into the bedroom next to the boys. Than proceed to rip Brad's clothes off before pinning brad down on the water bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Brad open his eyes he try to breathe in and out. but than a Sharp pain shoot across his whole body. O'Neil slept next to brad one arm around brad snoring. Brad try slowly get out of bed without waking up O'Neil but when try to pull O'Neil's arm away and climb out of bed. O'Neil immediately woke up.

" You where trying where trying sneak away. Said O'Neil. "I have to make the boys breakfast said Brad looking in a mirror he had a bust lip and a Bruise under his eye from last night.

Brad quickly put some clothes on and than woke up the boys. "come on guys time to wake up. Brad was in the kitchen making pancakes the boys where sitting at the table Walt was sitting next to O'Neil. Walt shaking and look like he was about to cry. Brad kept a watchful eye on O'Neil. James who had just woke up. Had ran out his room and run over to O'Neil giving him a hug. Even though he was only two James loved O'Neil.

unlike other boys James was delighted to see O'Neil when he came down stairs to the basement. Because he couldn't talk properly yet James would clap his hands and giggles. James's first word was O'Neil. Brad served the pancakes. Before taking the morning after pill. No more babies thank you very much.

Ray of course got the pancakes all over him and made complete a mess. O'Neil shoot Ray a dirty look across the table. "Can you be anymore disgusting O'Neil said. "Ray want the hell did I tell you not eating your food properly "snapped brad. "He did but the food fall off his fork daddy said Nate who was very protective of his brothers especially Walt. "Are you calling me a liar said O'Neill.


	4. Chapter 4

Am sure Nate didn't mean that" said brad. He knew was he was doing didn't you. "You little fucking shit" said O'Neil. before he reached over the table and started to slap Nate. "Ow stop it said Nate. Brad try to intervene and ran over from the stove to the table and try to stop O'Neil. only to get punch in the face . Causing him to fall on the floor knocking the table over. O'Neil quickly left slamming the door behind him.

Later brad was sweeping up broken plates that fallen on the floor. Nate try to say sorry but brad wasn't listening. He finally hit his breaking point.

After he finished brad went to his room laid on his bed and Craw into a ball. Living. Downstairs became too much for brad to handle. Ray came in try to comfort brad. but brad told ray to go away.

"Leave me alone Joshua said brad .

Ray entered the living room and turn to Nate you had to open your big mouth didn't you. "Hey you the one who make a huge mess Every meal time said Nate.

Ray look at James who was sitting on the floor pointing at the fridge" Wants wrong? said ray. "Milk milk" said James. Oh yeah thought ray .

brad would give James his bottle at this time. Ray got some milk out of the fridge and put in the microwave. Than took it out making sure it wasn't to hot before freeding James. After his bottle James quickly fall asleep. Ray put him down and than made everybody lunch before he watched some MTV.


	5. Chapter 5

Ray and the other watch TV for two hours when the beeping happened. Beep beep O'Neil came in through the door holding a bag of groceries from trader Joe's. hey guys said O'Neil putting the groceries down. where your dad? In his room said ray he very sad. O'Neil walk Into Brad's room and saw him there laying on the bed. O'Neil went to the living room and pick up James and carried him in his arm. Than went back to Brad's room.

"Come on get up "am hard. Said O'Neil No said brad.

But than brad look up and saw that O'Neil was holding James. "O'Neil give me my baby said brad. "No not until

you blow me. said O'Neil O'Neil said brad just give me my baby now.

O'Neil look at brad and said he such "a cute little guy " such ashame if any thing should happen to him. As james put his hand around O'Neil's finger. 

Brad knew O'Neil would hurt James. Brad had no choice. He Nealy choke on O'Neil's cock as he was giving O'Neil a blow job. O'Neil was still holding James. O'Neil finally came as he pulled out he slap brad in the face with his cock.

Than told brad to "fuck" off Roughly Putting James down on the bed than left the room. Brad quickly scooped up James who started crying. Shhh it ok daddy is here said brad. O'Neil left the room punching the number at the door. Ray turn away from watching TV and watch O'Neil entering in the number on the door 6125.


	6. Chapter 6

Brad got off the bed and ran into the kitchen.  
Turning the tap and started cleaning the jizz out of his mouth out. Ray turn away from his cartoon . "Ah Welcome back homes said Ray. "Shut up Joshua said Brad. Soon the boys where sent to bed. the next morning ray had walk into the living room hoping that brad was awake Ray was starving. He needed food But when he entered no-one was there. Hello said ray than grab a chair and got some cereals from from the cupboard than got some milk and eat some breakfast.when ray

was done eating ray watch some TV. But nothing good was on around this time. Ray flick through the channel before giving up and turned the TV off. Well shit am borad thought ray. Looking around the room and saw the large steel door. Hey I'll do want Mr O'Neil does. than Got the same chair and drag it near the door climbing on top of the chair and punch in the number. Beep beep ray grab the door handle and open the heavy door than got off his chair and walk out of the basement.


	7. Chapter 7

Ray walk out the door into O'Neill's front yard. Feeling the warm sun on his face for the first time in his life.

Ray look around and saw O'Neil,s next door neighbour had garden toys laying around there was no fence. So Ray immediately ran and begin playing with a ball. Ray was too busy playing to notice a tall native American man came running and grabbed ray by the scuff. " Yo dog want the fuck do you think your doing said the man. Ray didn't say anything. The man continued talking " where the fuck are your parents am gonna tear them a new one. " My dad is sill downstairs in the basement with my brothers said Ray. The man just stared at ray and said.

" Want the fuck are you talking about dog said the man. " Want are your parents's name "Well my father is call brad Colbert and there Mr O'Neil said ray. The man just looks at ray than yell " yo Gina call the cops a little white boy came in our yard Soon a woman with a kind look on her face came outside.

"want the hell is going on.

"kid just came wondering in our yard and started playing with Jess's ball. Than he said that kid brad Colbert who went missing like ten years ago is his dad.

The lady was too concerned on how skinny ray looked."it wasn't normal how someone like ray's age to have a t-shirt hang over his body like that. "We better take him inside said the woman.


	8. Chapter 8

The couple called the cops and CPS at the police station Ray was in a room all by himself. he couldn't understand why he was in so much trouble. A cop arrived soon ray found himself face to face with a scary looking man with a growly voice. "My name is detective Stephen ferrendo said the man" I'm gonna need you to answer some questions son said the old man.

"Where do you live? Asked ferrendo. "I live downstairs with dad brad Colbert and my three brothers said ray.and "Want do you do downstairs. Asked ferrendo. I watch TV said ray but sometimes my dad make us read write and do maths said ray." "I'm not very good I can't really focus. "I always half ass it. ferrendo laughed "I like you kid.

A Another man came in the room.

"we got a search warrant on O'Neil's house. "Well let go get this son of a bitch said ferrendo. He turned to look at ray you better stay here son.


	9. Chapter 9

Just a normal day . brad got up and than went to the boys room." Come on gang time to get up. Brad said to Nate and Walt. But when he got to Ray's room he wasn't there. Brad assumed he was all ready sitting near the table waiting for brad to make breakfast. But when brad look he wasn't there. " Ray yell Brad. "Ray where are you? Brad check the bathroom. And all the bedrooms ray wasn't there. Brad started to painc . Than brad saw that someone had open the large steel door.

Oh god no O'Neil took ray. "Walt take your brothers and hid in your room and don't come out until I say so.

"Ok daddy said Walt. Brad ran upstairs into O'Neill's living room and saw the door was unlocked brad open the door and went to O'Neil yard Rayyyyyy yelled brad . Brad than saw a native man was watering his yard. Brad managed to get his attention. "Excuse me have you seen my son asked brad he small and skinny with jet black hair. You his father said the man. Who Are you? I'm Brad Colbert. Said brad "The cops went and took your kid to the police station. Said the native American man Where the fuck have you been for the last ten years dog." Yeah the thing about that I was kidnapped said brad." I have three kids waiting for me in O'Neil house it a pretty long story. Brad stood outside of the man's house until he could hear the cops coming.


	10. Chapter 10

When the cops showed up there could't believe that brad was alive. Mr Colbert you need to come to the station with us. " No Not untill I have my boys with me said brad. A squat was called to break down O'Neill,s door. O'Neil was nowhere to be seen." he must of left earlier said one of the squat team. Brad followed the squat down downstairs.

"Ok we're gonna break down the door in 321 bang when the door was broken down brad ran into the boys room. ' it's ok you can come out now. Said brad. "Daddy wants happening asked Walt. "Well buddy we don't have to live here anymore said brad. We're safe. Brad pick James and carried him off to the police station . A crowd was building outside of O'Neil's house news got around quickly. 

At the police Ray was sitting outside of ferrendo's office. When he could hear brad in the hall way talking to a female police officer." Sir I need you to asked you to calm down said the officer. "No said brad I need to see my son I have to know if he safe said brad.

Dad said Ray running towards brad. Brad got to ray First Wrapping his arm around Ray. hugging and kissing him.

"Oh my little ray ray said brad I thought I lost you forever. 

Brad and the boys where soon sent to a hospital. There we're giving the same room together. In the hospital Brad was watching CNN news while the boys where chasing each other around the room playing tag. When a doctor came in the room. "Mr Colbert my name is doctor Bryan I'll be your doctor during your stay. Shaking" Brad's hand and these be Ray Walt and Nate. "Yeah that them all right. said brad. "Well we better get started said doc. Doc examined all the boys there were fairly healthy despite not having seeing sunlight in there lives. until now. "Everything look good. "I'd give them plenty of fruit and veg said doc.

Just than the door slammed open a woman who appeared to be in her late 60's early 70's came running in. She appeared to be Jewish with medium length dyed blond hair. Wearing large earrings heavy make up. She ran over to brad. "Hey lady you can't be in here said doc get out. But the woman didn't listen she cautiously went over to brad.

Than a middle age Jewish man came in with his daughter who appeared to be in her early 20's 

"You can't be in here man said doc Get out. But the middle age man look at doc and said we're the Colbert's and this is our daughter Shannon. We're here to see our son. Said the man The woman look at brad and said 'oh Bradley is that you? "Yeah it me hi mom said brad.

Brad's mom through her arms around brad  
hugging him while tears ran down her face. Brad turned to look at Walt and Ray who where hiding behind doc. " Hey mom remember how you never thought you have grandkids said brad


	11. Chapter 11

Mrs Colbert turned to look at the boys." Brad are these my ...... ? Yes mom said brad. "But how asked Mrs Colbert.

"I'll tell you later it kind of a long story said brad. Brad than turned to Walt who was  
Sill hiding behind doc."hey buddy said brad you wanna meet you grandparents. Walt peeked behind doc. "Mom said brad this is Walt he can be a little nervous.

Than Ray came wonding over "hey hey grandma hows it hanging. "Hello little one wants your name. Asked Mrs Colbert. "That Joshua but we call him ray. I be careful if I was you mom said brad. He can be a little shit sometimes Ain't you Ray. "Yeah I know said Ray." It was a good thing O'Neil wasn't home when you pulled your little stunt Ray other wise me and your brothers would be dead. "But I thought you like O'Neil said ray." You always played wrestling with him I could hear you guys In the next room.

"Well you should't be listening me and Mr O'Neil playing wrestling said brad. "Not my fault the walls where paper thin said ray.


	12. Chapter 12

After days of being in the hospital Brad and boys where allowed to leave. When there got to Brad's parents house everybody in the neighbourhood was waiting outside the Colbert's home. Everbody started clapping and cheering for brad when he got out of the car.

There was a giant banner that said welcome home hanging outside on top of the house. News outlets where recorded brad and boys entering the house. Brad felt nervous being around all these people.

But not as bad as Walt who was bowling his eyes out. Walt had never seen a crowd of people before. a 'Cry baby muttered Ray who was waving at the cameras.

"Ray be nice to your brother said brad when there enter the house the boys immediately started running around exploring as Brad held a sleeping James in his arm.

"Boys try not to break anything said brad.

James started to wake up "hey buddy said brad your brothers wake you. Yeah I also think sometimes they can be too loud. 

Across the northern state of California Evan Wright was called at his boss's office."

You wanted to see me sir said Evan. His boss just looked at him and said "do you remember that story of that kid who went missing about ten years ago. Said Evan's boss. "Yeah said Evan brad Colbert age 17 went missing without a trace. 

''Turned out he is alive the details are a bit sketchy but he was kidnapped by some nut. 'He was found ln a basement of some guy call Sean O'Neil. 

"Jesus said Evan.

"It gets worst it turn out some kids where found to be living with Colbert. Not sure if there his.said Evan's boss. I want you you dig some more dirt on this.

"So go get me a story.


	13. Chapter 13

Evan got back to his desk. Sean O'Neil Evan didn't know why but that name seem familiar.

Evan Googled the name Sean O'Neil and the first thing a sex offenders list with O'Neil,s named and date of birth.

Name Sean Murphy O'Neil. 

Born June 5th 1961. 

Parents father Thomas O'Neil.

mother Mary O'Neil nee' Kennedy.

Date of arrest November 5 1991.

Mr O'Neil was caught abusing a 14 year boy .

16 months prison Sentence and must as be on the sex offenders list 

A 14 year old but these was a few years before brad Colbert went missing. This son of a bitch only got 16 months in prison. So basically got off Scott free. Evan wanted to find out more.

Evan did some more digging it turns out the 14 year old was called Eric Kocher and he now lived with his girlfriend in new York.


	14. Chapter 14

O'Neil had always visited his mon Saturday. doing repair around her home when needed O'Neil's mother aways complain about not having grandkids. O'Neil didn't appreciate being nagged at by his mother.

Because O'Neil got enough nagging from brad. The moment brad said "don't freak out but.....I think am pregnant. Brad said "Oh great said O'Neil another mouth to feed.

Than brad started. He rolled his eyes. And says Well your the one who didn't pull out.

the next few months O'Neil bought brad baby books clothes and diapers.

Than brad got big like really big that he couldn't get up by himself anymore. O'Neil had grab his hand to help him up. Not to mention the back pain. And morning sickness. 

One day O'Neil came down stairs with groceries brad was watching TV sitting on the floor. Brad was watching football.

"Has the patriots won yet? asked O'Neil. Nealy said brad. "Got the groceries said O'Neil. 

yep you better help me up than said brad. O'Neil help brad off the floor. 

In the present day O'Neil got out of of his car and was surprised to see a large crowd gathered outside his house. O'Neil saw two policeman waiting at his door.

"Want seem to the problem officer?asked O'Neil.

A tall man with sliver hair and a crackly voice look at O'Neil and said. Sir would you please come with us down to the police station.


	15. Chapter 15

Nate was watching TV when he heard oNeil was taken into custody. Nate never really got along with O'Neil. Unlike his brothers Nate was not afraid to speak his mind. Nate refused to be intimidated or be bullied by O'Neil.

Brad walk into the living room when he saw the news. "They took O'Neil into custody. "We don't have to worry about him hurting us anymore said Nate. Brad try to shelter the boys from the harsh reality of why they couldn't go outside. When O'Neil came to visit brad told the boys that O'Neil and brad would play wrestling.

Ray believed brad. He was too stupid to know any better.

Nate was too smart. He knew O'Neil was not here for wrestling. 

Brad was happy that O'Neil was gone but now he is a single parent raising four rambunctious boys on his own . Brad had his parents but they couldn't live in there house forever.

Brad was shopping at Walmart with the boys big mistake because there where running around the shopping Ile. Making a mess.

"Boys behave yourself said brad before bumping into a stranger's cart. " Oh god sorry I was trying to stop my kids destroying the whole store I didn't see you there. Said Brad

"Kids can always be a little adventurous said a voice that brad thought sound familiar.

"Mike said brad. "Mike wynn from woodshop class. "well brad Colbert never thought I see you again you son of a bitch said Mike.

Where have you been? Asked mike

"Oh nothing much said brad."just got kidnapped and held in a basement for ten years said brad. "Oh yeah I think I heard about that said Mike awkwardly.

Yeah I squeezed out four kids. Said brad. 

"Shit man that must of hurt said mike. Yeah well it no walk in the park said brad.

"Did the catch the guy?asked mike.

Yeah the got him said brad.

"I hope he rot in hell said mike.

"Me too said brad

"Well it good to see you said mike.

"You too said brad.

"Maybe we should get coffee sometime said mike. Sound like a good idea said brad.


	16. Chapter 16

Ferrendo as well as his partner and forensic teams searched all of oNeil's house. Trying to find evidence.

Ferrendo went downstairs the basement it look like. it was a old cold war bomb shelter that made in the 1950's the room was about five feet long. A stand that used to have a TV on it now had a post note on it. Number 13.

It was the bedroom that Ferrendo felt the hair on the back of his neck. The was a large waterbed. "There found oNeil's DNA on the bed. Said Ferrendo's partner. 

Only God knows want O'Neil did with the kid in here. Not a game of hacky sack that for sure.

"About Colbert's asked ferrendo 

"His fingers print and DNA are all over the room said

Ferrendo's partner. 

One of forensic teams run over to Ferrendo " hey boss the guys found something in the garden you gotta see.


	17. Chapter 17

Evan sat in Eric Kocher's living room. Eric told his story. He was at a blockbuster with his friends looking to rent a movie.

When O'Neil came over and told Eric someone was trying to steal his bike. Eric ran out of the blockbuster O'Neil soon followed. When Eric got there he saw no-one trying to steal his bike. And O'Neil grab him from behind. And drag Eric to his car. Than O'Neil started raping him 

It was only when his friend with the blockbuster manager was looking for Eric when O'Neil got caught. 

"He took something I'll never get back said Eric. 

"I assume you mean your virginity?asked Evan. 

"Yes said Eric bitterly.

Meanwhile brad was being questioned by the police. "Where you the only one O'Neil kidnapped? Asked ferrendo. " Your where the only one there.

"Yeah pretty sure I was the only one there brad deadpan. 

Why do you asked?

Because we found remains human remains in O'Neil garden. "We don't know who there belong too. Said ferrendo.


	18. Chapter 18

The trial was about to start in three weeks. Brad felt nervous. He had to face the man who basically destroyed his life. 

Brad and his family where in the kitchen watching a live show host Craig Schwetje. A right wing mouth peace. "So want been in the news lately. Well there New details in developments of the brad Colbert case. Am I the only one who sick to death of hearing about this case." Said schwetje.

This kid had so many chances to escape but didn't why is that.

Schwetje pause for a moment before

He continue talking.  
"He had come from a broken home when he was adopted. 

"Fairly normal childhood.

”Age 14 started to rebel against his parents. Started riding motorcycles. " at 15. " Got in touble at school age 16. 

"He probably had met this guy Sean O'Neil and agreed to run away from home and live with him.

Said Schwetje." He was freeloading off this guy and got pregnant too scare to get a abortion because the doctor would knew who he was. 

"Had too many kids can't take care of them didn't pay attention to them than one of them gets out and started running across the street Schwetje said." Than get discoved. "Brad Colbert panics and make up some cock and bull story

Schwetje's audience laughed.

Mrs Colbert put her hand over her mouth tears coming down her face and Brad's father was seeing red. "That son of bitch spat Mr Colbert. 

Brad couldn't believe want he just heard he was getting blamed. Brad was both angry and hurt. Meanwhile ferrendo was in his office watching with his team ferrendo flet his fist shaking In anger. Evan was watching TV with his girlfriend Susanna. Evan rolled his eyes "want has journalism come to Evan muttered.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Brad was sitting on a stool in a bar. Drinking his troubles away. Shannon was watching the kids while brad was wallowing in self pity.

Brad was started to wonder if all of this was his fault. maybe brad could of easily escape. Brad could of figured out the code to the lock door Ray did. Maybe when there where sill babies brad could of asked O'Neil to drop Ray Walt and Nate off at the hospital doorstep. So there didn't have to be suck in a basement for most of there lives.

Maybe if brad wasn't being so selfish and needed someone to be around other than O'Neil.

Brad was interrupted by someone sitting next to him.

"Hey man can I get a whiskey said a voice brad look over and saw a man in his late 30's sitting across the bar. He had a notepad and pen sitting next to him.

"Trying to get strangers number in a bar that one way to get laid said brad 

"No I am a journalist said the man.

"So you are going to also tell me that am a common whore who ran away to live with some creep. "And crash in his basement for ten years said brad.

Brad at this point was very drunk.

"Your brad Colbert said the man.

"My name is Evan Wright and am part of the libal media I have nothing to do that with right wing nut case.

Brad rolled his eyes.

"Hey look I don't really know you but i know want happen to you wasn't your fault. " Want happen to you sucked. "No one deserved to go through want you went through.

Well I guess your right said brad.

"You can't let people like Craig Schwetje get to you." I can't do it any more said brad. "Do want asked? Evan This whole trial thing said brad. 

I don't know if I can testify in court.

You have to said Evan. 

Why asked brad never gonna get the ten years of my life back.

Evan look at brad and said " you may not get your life back. But don't do for you. "Do it for your kids. He wanted to rob you kids of a childhood said Evan.

"You are not gonna let him get a away with it.

"No "no your right am not gonna let him get away with it said brad before he marched out of the bar 


	20. Chapter 20

The day of trial Brad stood in the court room. with his parents next to him.

The doors open oneil came in wearing a orange jumpsuit his hands and feet in shackles. Brad smirked seen O'Neil tired up. It almost made brad laugh when his mother turned to him" shh Bradley.

The security guard spoke "caught is now in session all please rise for the judge John sixa. 

"I like thank to y'all for being here said judge sixa ok let get this started

O'Neil lawyer spoke first "your honnor my client has a long struggle with sex addiction and drugs due to a abusive father. Than proceeded to shit talk about brad. "Colbert has a long history of being in foster home after after foster home. 

"He was a rebellious child.

"And he was basically damage goods your honnor. the Colbert had only agreed to adopt him for the money.

His children are wild and out of control. The moment O'Neil's lawyer bought the boys brad went full mama bear mode.

"Thank you sir said judge sixa. 

Mr Colbert I believe you have made a statement.

Brad stood up he was ready to tell his story. Brad told the jury the things that happen to him that where so bad he didn't even tell his own mother. 

How O'Neil took brad who was walking home from school when O'Neil ran up to asked him for help his car was stolen. When brad walk with O'Neil trying to find a phone box to call the police.

when O'Neil put a handkerchief soaked in chloroform over Brad's face. 

Than woke up in a place brad had never been before.

That the first few months O'Neil would handcuff brad to the bed and than fuck him In the ass. Than O'Neil put a collar and leash on brad. The leash was only long enough for brad to reach the toilets and he was kept naked 24/7. Than O'Neil force brad to give him blow jobs. One time when brad refused O'Neil punch him in the face knocking one of Brad's teeth. Brad was sitting out blood. 

The continued for a year until brad discover he was pregnant and O'Neil stop fucking brad so he didn't hurt the baby. 

After nine months brad was fed up being pregnant and O'Neil told brad sex was the best way to induce labor.

Brad had to give birth on a water bed while O'Neil delivered baby ray. 

Ray was the most precious thing in Brad's life

but after year O'Neil was back to his old self.

"In your. Eyes I was not a human said brad addressing O'Neil. "I was an object that you could abuse. 

After that the man who found ray playing in his yard told his story. "Some little white boy was in my yard dog . Than ferrendo's turn it turn out O'Neil had kill another kid Dave McGraw and than O'Neil had burried McGraw in his back yard.<


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone took an hours break brad's father was livid. He was cussing under his breath. 

Wish I could be alone in a room with that bastard muttered Mr Colbert.

"Irvine snap Mrs Colbert. 

Before returning to the court room the jury come with there verdict.

Guilty!!!

O'Neil was giving a life in prison.

on his way home brad felt a heavy lift off his shoulders. He couldn't stop smiling. When brad walk through the door he give the boys a big hug.

"Want you so happy about homes? Asked ray.

"Because ray I have a feeling that O'Neil won't bother us anymore. "and we can move on with our lives.

Brad and boys manage to find a house not far from Brad's parents. 

Brad was finally free he could be want ever he wanted to be. He was brad Colbert not the 17 year old who went missing ten years ago 

The end


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you so much for all the kudos and hits. 

I'm truly blessed to be part of a community that show nothing but love and support 

Please stay Safe during this crisis. 

I wish you all the very best.

Alphavampireempress🙂


End file.
